1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron source, and an image display apparatus having the electron source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In European patent No. 0354750, an electron-emitting device is known in which a cold cathode and a gate electrode are formed so as to have a comb-like shape, and are formed so that the comb-like shapes are engaged with each other.
An image display apparatus having such an electron-emitting device makes the electron-emitting device emit an electron, makes an anode electrode to which a high voltage is applied accelerate the electron, makes the electron collide against a phosphor, and makes the phosphor emit light. The electron-emitting devices are connected to a matrix wiring of scan lines and modulation lines, and a plurality of the electron-emitting devices emit electrons to make an image display apparatus display the image.